


Bad

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [19]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Broken TARDIS, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Can they just have one journey in which the TARDIS doesn’t malfunction?Sentence 19: “This is bad, right?”





	Bad

They are just minding their own business, sitting together in the control room of the TARDIS as they travel back towards Earth, when something goes wrong.

“…and it’s so pretty,” Susan is saying, holding her bright green crystal up so light shines through it.

“Yes, it is,” the Doctor says, his voice flat as he stares at the green patterns of light dancing across the floor.

“It certainly is, old thing,” Harry says, smiling. “And it’s also—”

Harry is cut off by a loud clunking sound. Sarah frowns, confused. And then the TARDIS suddenly lurches to the side, throwing everyone to the floor. As Susan screams, the Doctor rushes to the controls.

“This is bad, right?” Harry says, and Susan squeezes his hand.

“Of course it’s bad, Harry!” the Doctor says, and Sarah knows he would shout if Susan wasn’t in the room.

“So that’s not supposed to happen?”

The Doctor sighs, rubbing his fingers against his woollen scarf with one hand and frantically operating the controls with the other. “No, it’s not. Pass me my Sonic Screwdriver, will you, Sarah?”

Sarah stumbles over to the Doctor’s coat and pulls the Screwdriver out of the pocket. The TARDIS lurches again and she falls into Harry, almost nocking them both over.

“Careful!” Harry says.

“I don’t like it,” Susan whimpers, and Sarah holds her other hand.

“I know, darling, but Par should get it sorted soon.”

Only seconds later, the Doctor lets out a string of swearwords and kicks the TARDIS.

“Or not,” Harry mutters.

 

* * *

 

When they eventually arrive home, the Doctor has gone nonverbal. He storms off and shuts himself in their bedroom, stimming frantically with his hands.

“Who’d have thought all of that could’ve been caused by a single spring?” Harry says.

Sarah looks at the TARDIS. “I would…”


End file.
